


ridiculous

by civillove



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8380948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civillove/pseuds/civillove
Summary: This is all because he didn’t make Blaine coffee this morning. He knows it.
Sebastian doesn’t even understand how this all ended up being his fault anyways. It was Blaine’s idea to sleep in another hour, to fool around under the blankets and fuck around in the shower. Not that he’s not always thinking about those things, sure, Blaine’s ass is a great reason to do a lot of things. But this time he totally claims innocence; he wanted to get up and get this long day over with and Blaine wouldn’t let him alone.
Frisky all morning, and well, Sebastian’s not strong enough to say no to those big, bright doe eyes or his great dick to be honest.
So he’s in bed for the duration of the morning, the shower for the other half. And then Blaine wanders into the kitchen and there’s no coffee. Well, no shit. When did he have time to make that? Somehow it still manages to be his fault because he drank the last of the pot last night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. All I know is that I missed writing seblaine so. Here you go auauau

This is all because he didn’t make Blaine coffee this morning. He knows it.

Sebastian doesn’t even understand how this all ended up being his fault anyways. It was _Blaine’s_ idea to sleep in another hour, to fool around under the blankets and fuck around in the shower. Not that he’s not always thinking about those things, sure, Blaine’s _ass_ is a great reason to do a lot of things. But this time he totally claims innocence; he wanted to get up and get this long day over with and Blaine wouldn’t let him alone.

Frisky all morning, and well, Sebastian’s not strong enough to say no to those big, bright doe eyes or his great dick to be honest.

So he’s in bed for the duration of the morning, the shower for the other half. And _then_ Blaine wanders into the kitchen and there’s no coffee. Well, no shit. When did he have time to make that? Somehow it still manages to be his fault because he drank the last of the pot last night.

\--

“If we had a Keurig, you know this wouldn’t happen.” Apparently that’s not the answer Blaine’s looking for.

Blaine puts his hands on his hips, which is a great pose if you’re behind him. Not so much when standing in front of him with a scowl on his face to match, “That’s not the point. You empty the pot, you make more. I don’t care what time it is. I’ve been asking you to do this since we moved in.”

“Asking or telling? Contrary to your tone those are two different things.”

“That’s not fair, you’re making me sound like a nagging housewife.”

Sebastian grins, which is his second mistake, “Well, if the apron fits…”

That earns him a push to his chest and Blaine stomping his way out of the kitchen. He sighs to the ceiling and looks down to their cat, a black nuzzler with a tip of white on his tail, giving him a very pointed look. He glares and grabs the coffee pot, rinsing it out in the sink.

“Yeah, yeah.” He shoos him away with his foot and fills the coffee pot up with water, getting ready to make another pot of coffee for the pouter getting ready in the bedroom. “I give one of the best blowjobs at the crack of dawn and _I’m_ at fault for not making coffee? Amazing. I wasn’t even awake, by the way, half asleep and _still_ great with my mouth.”

The cat has wandered away at this point, probably to find Blaine and roll on the floor at his feet for treats but Sebastian doesn’t care. Annoyance is still radiating off him in waves. Most of the time Blaine is the most…amazing, kindest and _warmest_ person he’s ever known. But there are a few instances where he ends up being a petulant child and it makes Sebastian want to grind his teeth into dust.

Now, he’s not saying that he himself is perfect. Or well, he’s not _completely_ saying that…he’s pretty close, but they’re honestly arguing about who made the coffee last?

Sebastian sighs and fills the coffee maker up with Blaine’s favorite, hazelnut, puts the pot back where it belongs and presses the power button more aggressively than he needs to. He hears footsteps behind him and turns to see Blaine with his satchel, ready for class. He’s dressed beautifully, but that’s not surprising. A dark blue button down shirt covered with a mustard colored sweater, collar and sleeves sticking out as accents. Dark blue jeans hug his hips and tiny waist and Sebastian tilts his head to get a good look of his ass.

Blaine is very pointedly _not_ looking at him as he packs his satchel, their cat jumping up onto the counter and bumping his head against his boyfriend’s bicep. He manages the smallest of smiles towards the feline and scratches his back but nothing towards Sebastian.

Well. Alright then. “Coffee should be ready in a minute.”

“I don’t want any.”

Sebastian blinks. So _this_ is the Blaine he’s going to have to put up with today? Really. He lets out a slow and measured breath between his teeth. “You don’t want any.” He states.

Blaine shrugs, “No.”

“You _just_ said you wanted some.”

“That was ten minutes ago, now I don’t.” He moves away from the counter and puts his bag over his shoulder, “Maybe if it would have been last night, you know, when the last pot was emptied this wouldn’t have been an issue.”

Now Blaine is just being aggravating on purpose. “Are we really going to do this? Fight about coffee? You had time to yank me back into bed but not to make a cup of coffee?”

“This is not about fighting over coffee—”

“But we _are_ fighting.” Sebastian interrupts.

Blaine’s voice raises and manages to scare the cat off the counter, pointing at his boyfriend, “this is about _you_ making me out to be an annoying housewife when all I wanted you to do was make a pot of coffee when you empty it!”

Sebastian scoffs, his hands going through his hair, almost yanking it, “I never called you a housewife, you called _yourself_ that first of all. I was just agreeing with your ridiculousness since we were going there anyways.”

“You know, I feel like I’m not asking for much,” Blaine runs a frustrated hand through his curls. They’re both running late now. Between the fooling around and the coffee dilemma, it’s thrown them both off schedule. “You leave your tie on the sink when you come home from your internship,”

“Here it comes.” Sebastian groans, turning on his heel to head to the bedroom. Blaine follows, not deterred by action and keeps on going.

“Coffee cups gather in our bedroom from _weeks_ ago—”

“They make it where they need to go eventually!”

“You never make dinner when I’m going to my night class even though _I_ make sure you always have something to eat,” His voice is ringing in Sebastian’s ears, his voice pitching higher like it does when he’s really frustrated. “And you _never_ make a _fresh pot of coffee.”_

“Alright,” Sebastian snaps, his patience finally reaching a boiling point. This conversation has morphed into something completely different. What the fuck is Blaine trying to say; that he doesn’t—what? Appreciate him? “I’m done with this conversation. I don’t know what you want from me, but it sounds like if you’re _that_ unhappy, why don’t you go back to living with Kurt.”

And he shouldn’t have said that—he regrets it the moment it comes out of his mouth.

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Blaine and Sebastian sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose. How does shit always escalate here? He can’t stand Kurt, thinks he’s selfish and doesn’t realize how good he had it when he had Blaine in high school. So why the fuck does that come out of his mouth? He knows how good he has it…that he and Blaine met up again after high school, that they mended bridges, that he’s _grown_ as someone he can actually stop loathing all because of the boy in front of him.

He wouldn’t change a thing.

But he’s still got a sharp tongue, a nasty attitude that resurfaces when he feels attacked, when he wants to _win_ a conversation. All he wanted to do with that comment was hurt Blaine. And he succeeded.

“That’s… not what I meant.” He turns to look at his boyfriend, who suddenly resembles a kicked puppy. Fuck. Shit, he’s in trouble. “I’m sorry.” Sebastian tries to reach for him but Blaine won’t let him. He backs up and shakes his head, pushing his hands away.

“I’ll just see you tonight.” And he’s on his way out.

“Blaine, wait. Come on, I’m _sorry.”_

But his boyfriend doesn’t stop. He walks right out of the bedroom door and out the front, the wood slamming against the doorframe deafening. He sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose.

\--

So yeah, maybe _that’s_ his fault but this all started because Blaine wouldn’t let this coffee thing go. And he totally forgets about this party they promised some friends they’d go to at this bar and he shows up late and Blaine’s already there, two drinks in.

Doesn’t even look at him when he walks through the damn door. At the bar, leaning against it with a few of their friends and some interested parties. Laughing. Drinking. Probably only on the off chance that Sebastian actually did show up, trying to make him jealous or angry or _something._ Typical. He’s only late because Blaine usually reminds him about these sort of things.

And he forgot because they’re not speaking.

But he couldn’t not show up after he remembered, he’s been friends with the guys throwing the party since he moved to New York. He apologizes for being late and bites his tongue _very hard_ when one of them tells him Blaine showed up an hour ago, saying he wasn’t coming.

So is this how it’s going to go? Blaine’s just going to be passive aggressive because he’s hurt? Such a little shit; controls himself in not walking right out of there and yanking him outside to talk about this. If Blaine wants to throw his ass around the bar, then so be it. He’s not going to let get the best of him.

At least, that’s what he tells himself for the first hour.

Then he’s one drink in and he can’t…stop staring at Blaine at the bar. He’s not…flirting, per say. Really he’s not. Blaine’s not that type of guy, he doesn’t throw himself at people. Sebastian? He’s _totally_ that guy. Though, he can’t really be blamed for the fact that people flock to him when given the chance. Regardless, Blaine likes attention. Sebastian knows this. He thrives on it, loves an audience, has always _loved_ an audience. He loves getting to know new people, talking consistently, building connections and making new friends.

He was basically a puppy in an earlier life, is what Sebastian is realizing. Then add alcohol to the mix and this is what happens.

Sebastian isn’t necessarily upset with Blaine; this is how their arguments pan out. Foolishness and petty snaps and Blaine pouting and eventually Sebastian digging himself out of his hole. He lets out a long sigh and takes a sip of beer, which is stale and kind of the worst thing he could have bought. But he’s cheap and he’s not having a good time. People around the party are stopping to talk to him, sure, and that’s a perfect distraction but…his attention keeps being drawn to Blaine.

His hips out, laughing, eyes bright hazel and tinged with a shine that speaks to how much he’s been drinking to anyone who knows him very well. This is ridiculous. He leans up from the tall table he’s been hanging out at near the corner of the bar and decides to get some air. Then maybe he can collect Blaine and get the fuck out of here.

He pats his back pocket and doesn’t have cigarettes. He’s quit, for sure. For _Blaine_ actually. Because he hates it and yeah, cancer sucks and so does ruining your fucking gums. But now? He could really use a smoke, that warmth that fills up his chest and makes his body unwind bone by bone. Maybe he can bum one off of someone.

He takes one look at Blaine before slipping out the front.

\--

Blaine doesn’t think he’s asking too much of Sebastian. He really doesn’t. Pick up a few things, replace things when he empties them, maybe take care of _him_ for once. It’s not that Sebastian has never done anything for him, that’s not the point. He has. He’s done more for him than anyone he can ever think of outside of his family. He’s so important to him.

But sometimes he just…he _pushes_ and _pushes_ until Blaine can’t help but crack. Lately he’s been picking up the slack at their apartment. Sebastian has an internship so he’s not home as often as Blaine is but…Blaine has rough classes this semester, so intense that he’s had a few panic attacks. He has work and homework and then he has to come up to a boyfriend who isn’t there.

So yeah. _Sometimes_ he wants Sebastian to take the initiative and take care of him for once. Make dinner for him the one night he’s home before him or to make a pot of fucking coffee when he finishes it.  He’s not asking too much.

But he’s starting to feel like a doormat. It’s nothing close to how Kurt made him feel sometimes, an accessory instead of a boyfriend—but Blaine does this thing where he lets people walk all over him for the betterment of someone else. Holds back on his feelings and emotions to not burden anyone else. Sebastian doesn’t do this often, he’s…he’s come so far from that asshole he met back at Dalton asking him if he broke too many hearts to say.

He has his moments. Just like Blaine does. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone from zero to sixty about not having coffee this morning but. Sebastian only escalated it and made it worse. His relationship with Kurt is a sensitive subject, Sebastian _knows_ that. That’s why he always presses that sore spot when he needs to. It’s usually in an argument.

Blaine had started spending time with Sebastian when he was still dating Kurt. Just as friends, or well, he’s pretty sure Sebastian’s motive was something _other_ than friendly but he hadn’t realized it at the time. Kurt knew though, knew from the very beginning. He had then told him he couldn’t be friends with Sebastian or it’d cost them their relationship. It was messy. The breakup was even worse. Blaine had tried to tell him how he felt, just to be _honest_ with him—

The nasty things Kurt had said. Things he can never take back.

Him and Sebastian had just sort of…fallen together after that. Hanging out turned into dates, dates melted into kisses, and kisses pressed into more, more, _more._

Blaine looks up as he sees Sebastian cross the room but doesn’t approach him, his stomach fluttering up against his ribcage. He doesn’t even look over at him. He’s disappointed, of course, all he wants is an _apology._ Then they can just go home, crawl into bed, drink a cup of coffee and let the cat snuggle in between them.

Is he going home without him?

He watches him leave and frowns, takes another sip of beer. He’s holding strong with this one. _He_ doesn’t have to say he’s sorry. Not until Sebastian says it first. Stubborn and probably a little childish, but…he just wants to feel like he’s not being taken for granted.

Blaine looks up as some guy slides in next to him. He doesn’t know him but he’s got this grin on his face like they’ve been friends for a long time. He’s holding onto a drink, maybe whiskey? and leans towards him to be heard over the music.

“Hey, need another drink?”

He shakes his head. He’s been nursing this fuzzy navel for the past half hour. He’s gotten to the point where he knows he should slow down. The buzz is still there but, he’s done for the night. “No, thank you though.”

The guy doesn’t take a hint, pulls back with a soft laugh before taking another sip of his drink. He’s towering over Blaine, not as tall as Sebastian but bulkier, kissed with sweat from the packed room. And he’s very slowly encroaching on his space.

“Aw come on. I’ve been watching you from down the bar, laughing. Having a good time. Your smile is so sexy.” Blaine shakes his head, isn’t even sure how to get rid of this guy. He should just leave, move away from the bar or try to find a friend that he knows at this party. Or maybe grab his coat and leave the bar all together, find Sebastian. Go home.

“Leave me alone,” He says, finality in his voice. He swings off the barstool and grabs his jacket but the guy yanks on his arm, the action so fast that he doesn’t see it coming. He yelps as his arm is twisted and he’s backed up against the bar.

“Don’t be rude.” He snaps. “That’s not how you treat someone who’s trying to offer you a good time.”

Before Blaine can even reply, someone pulls this guy off him and steps between them. Sebastian. Of course it’s Sebastian. “Get the _fuck_ off of him,” He pushes him against his chest. “When someone isn’t interested take the goddamn hint.”

Blaine swallows and holds his arm to his chest like an injured bird, lets out a soft breath of relief as his heartbeat slams against his eardrums. Sebastian turns to look at him, ask him if he’s alright and it all happens so _fast,_ this guy wails back a punch and hits his boyfriend right across his cheekbone. That seems to get the bartender’s attention and he comes out from behind the counter with a baseball bat as Blaine rushes to Sebastian’s side.

“Hey, hey let me see.” He tries to touch his chin, force him to look at him but of course Sebastian is more pissed off than hurt.

“Fucker, can’t believe he hit me when I wasn’t even looking. What kind of move is that?”

Blaine sighs, “Well he doesn’t look like the most upstanding citizen, Sebastian.”

As the bartender moves the guy out of the bar with a threat of a lot more than just a punch to the face, Blaine hooks his hand around Sebastian’s elbow and tugs him towards the bathroom. It’s a quiet and cool space, the heat of the bar and the commotion cut in half. The tile is far too white and the walls a mint green, almost making him nauseous. He sighs and presses his boyfriend towards a sink, pointing at his chest.

“Stay.”

Sebastian smirks and watches Blaine cross the room for a paper towel, taking it to the sink and drenching it in cold water. He wrings it out with his hands and moves to stand in front of him, almost between his legs. He’s two heads taller than him and smells like cologne and skin and a hint of cigarette smoke that makes his nose crinkle. He sees the eye roll in reaction and presses the paper towel a little harder than intended against his cheek.

“Ow!” He hisses, smacking his hand away.

A twinge of a smile pulls at the corner of Blaine’s mouth, “Oops, sorry.”

He waits until Sebastian puts his hand down and licks his lips, gently moving to hold his chin and carefully press the cold cloth against his cheek. He’s not bleeding at least but his face looks like it’s already blooming a gentle kiss of light purple. His entire under cheekbone will probably turn a different shade by tomorrow.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He says quietly, his voice echoing in the small room.

Sebastian rolls his eyes again, “Are you serious? I’m not going to let some asshole touch you like that. I think you know that by now.”

He chews on his lower lip, taking the compress off to re-wet it with cold water. “You were across the bar the whole night, didn’t think you cared.” And that’s…that’s a low blow. He knows that. But Sebastian doesn’t bite his head off like he half expects.

Instead, his boyfriend says ‘hey’ and reaches out to cup his face. He forces him to connect eyes, runs his thumb along his jawline, “You know how much I care about you. Don’t say that.” He swallows, lets his hand fall, “Even when I say really stupid shit I don’t mean. You know, don’t you?”

Blaine watches him for a long moment and nods, looks down at the wet paper towel in his hands, like it’s easier to look at that than Sebastian. “You really hurt my feelings.”

Sebastian _hates_ that sound in his voice; that wretched key note tone that tells him Blaine might cry. He doesn’t like associating himself with someone who can do that. Who can take someone as kind and loving as Blaine and hurt him to the point where tears come down his cheeks. Kurt did that. He doesn’t want to be that person, even though he knows that sometimes it’s inevitable.

He can only try to be the very best person he can be, someone Blaine deserves.

“I know,” Sebastian whispers, wraps his hand around the back of Blaine’s neck and draws him into his chest. He squeezes him tightly, rubs his back as his lips rest against his hairline, “I’m sorry.” The last thing he wants is for Blaine to feel underappreciated. He’s the most… _important_ thing in his life, someone he’d never thought he’d have to himself.

Blaine pulls back with a wet smile, Sebastian pressing kiss after kiss on his cheeks and nose and forehead in a ridiculous manner until the shorter laughs. He pretends to push him away with an exaggerated expression and presses the wet cloth to his cheek again. “I’m the one who should be taking care of you, Rocky.”

Sebastian hums a little, leans into touch with a gentle kiss to his hand. “I think you should let me take care of you for a change.”

Blaine smiles.

\--

When Blaine wakes up the next morning, Sebastian has a cup of coffee for him waiting on his nightstand. Their cat is wrapped up along his legs, purring happily and his boyfriend sits next to his thighs when he sees he’s awake.

“Hey sleepy head.”

Blaine hums and stretches, Sebastian’s fingers working through his curls. “Morning.” He looks in interest at the cup of coffee, picks it up and takes a deep sniff, a soft sound of approval leaving his lips. “Vanilla?”

Sebastian nods, “Yeah. Made it with our new Keurig machine. Now you can make a cup of coffee for yourself any time you want.” He grins. “Kidding.”

Blaine smacks Sebastian with a pillow after he puts the cup of coffee down, but all the taller does is laugh, successfully tackling his boyfriend back into bed. A fit full of giggles and kisses, pissing off their cat.

 


End file.
